


The Wounds of Your Memories

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Hiura disappeared 6 years ago. Everyone had searched for months until he was declared dead.No one had completely moved on from this, but they had to go on with their lives.Everything was going like how they were used to... until one night, Ichihoshi gets a call from Froy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dia_XD_X3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/gifts).

A 20 year old Inamori Asuto happily stretched as he woke up.

"Good morning, Fubuki-san!" Asuto greeted happily at his roommate who was already prepared for his first class of the day.

Everyone from Inazuma Japan as well as some members from other schools had decided to study at Raimon University when they entered college.

With Asuto and some others at their sophomore year, the older ones like Fubuki, Goujin and the others at their junior year while Haizaki, Ichihoshi and Sakanoue were at their freshman year.

"Good morning, Asuto-kun." The 21 year old Fubuki Shirou smiled as he put on his necktie. "You should get ready. Breakfast would be served in 30 minutes."

A chuckle escaped from Fubuki's lips as Asuto brightened up at the word 'breakfast'.

Some things never change.

"Breakfast! Yes! Yone-san promised sweet tamagoyaki today!" Asuto said before looking at the pictures on his bedside table. "Good morning, kaa-san." A sad smile appeared as he looked at the other picture "Good morning, Hiura."

Fubuki waited until Asuto had gone to the bathroom before looking at the picture that made the younger boy smile sadly.

It was a picture taken 6 years ago, during their games at the Football Frontier International. Asuto had asked Tatsuya if he could take a photo of him, Hiura and Mansaku when they arrived at Russia.

Hiura...

Staring at the blue haired boy on the photo, a sad look appeared on Fubuki's eyes.

"I really don't believe you're dead," Fubuki said as he took the photo, gently caressing the picture of the blue haired boy. "Give us a sign that you're alive. Most of them had moved on. Asuto and Mansaku are trying to show they had, but I know deep down they haven't."

Fubuki gently placed the frame back on the table before looking outside the window. "Where are you... Hiura-kun?"

"Nee, Fubuki-san." Asuto said as he dried his hair with the towel before looking at Fubuki with a pained look on his face. "Tomorrow is Hiura's 5th death anniversary."

Fubuki looked down and nodded "I know. Endou has talked about it with Kazemaru who told me about the plans. A small picnic by the grave."

"Everyone should be there. I'm sure he'd be happier with us being complete." Asuto said, putting the towel down. "I miss him... Knowing that he's no longer around... its so painful, Fubuki-san."

"Everyone is hurting, Asuto-kun. But we're not alone. We all have each other." Fubuki said, patting Asuto's head before smiling sadly at him. "Come on, before Endou decides our share of breakfast is part of his."

Asuto smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Fubuki gave one last look on Hiura's photo before clenching his fist.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **-5 years ago-** _

_"Just one more match... If we win this, we'd be the winner of the FFI!" Endou happily said as the team happily chattered with each other._

_Despite all the underhanded techniques that Orion had put Inazuma Japan in, everyone had fought until they are already near the top. Showing Orion that they are willing to fight until the end._

_"I'm nervous and excited." Asuto admitted and got a chuckle from Mansaku and Hiura._

_"Reminds me back then during the Football Frontier." Hiura said as Mansaku nodded_

_"Only this time, we're up against the world. And we're just a step away from being the top." Mansaku said_

_"I can't wait for the week to come! We'd be against Froy's team once again!" Asuto grinned_

_"And this time they'd be fighting with us with their real soccer." Mansaku said and the two smaller teens nodded._

_They were on their way home from the match against one of the teams._

_Despite being exhausted, the members of Inazuma Japan had chatted happily in the caravan, even going as far as some pranking the others._

_Coach Zhao smiled. It was something that he wanted them to experience once in a while. Not having to worry about Orion and just have fun like the children of their age._

_Soon, the laughter was replaced by yawns, and they had settled down on their seats._

_"I feel sleepy all of a sudden." Asuto said as he yawned, sitting beside Hiura who was sitting next to Mansaku._

_"Same. The exhaustion must've been catching up with us." Mansaku said, yawning as well._

_Looking at the blue haired boy who didn't respond, they found him fast asleep while leaning on Mansaku's shoulder, snoring lightly._

_Mansaku could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and soon he was fast asleep as well._

_"What...?" Asuto said._

_It was odd._

_Everyone had gotten tired and fell asleep all at the same time. Even their coach, his assistant and their trainer was asleep._

_The last thing Asuto saw before darkness claimed him was the driver looking at everyone with a gas mask on his face._

_Asuto blinked as he felt himself being shook on the shoulder._

_"Asuto... Asuto.... Asuto...!" Mansaku said as he woke him up._

_"Mansaku? Where are we?" Asuto asked as he woke up and noticed some of them were disoriented as well._

_"Still on the bus. But it seems like we've been abandoned by the driver near the representative dorms." Mansaku said as he looked "Endou-san and some of the others who woke up earlier than us had checked our dorm in case we got robbed or something. But our stuff here seems to be untouched."_

_Asuto looked beside him. "Where's Hiura?"_

_Mansaku shook his head. "I don't know. I just woke up myself. Maybe he's with Endou-san and the others?"_

_"Our things are okay. Nothing seem to be missing." Endou said as he, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Nosaka came back to the bus._

_Asuto frowned a bit. "Captain, where's Hiura?"_

_"Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Endou asked Asuto_

_Everyone felt a wave of fear at Endou's question._

_"Oi, Captain. Are you sure he didn't go with you?" Haizaki asked as he stood up._

_"I'm sure. Because we were the only ones awake when we left to go to the dorm. Nishikage was left here to look after everyone." Nosaka responded for Endou._

_"This is..." Hiroto said as he picked up an eleven band that he saw on the floor of the bus._

_"Hiura's eleven band!" Asuto said in alarm._

* * *

"Inamori-san! Please pay attention!" The professor shouted from the front.

Asuto looked before giving a small bow "I'm sorry."

Mansaku gave Asuto a worried look before resuming to taking down notes that he knew Asuto would need later.

"He's spacing out again." Nosaka said, sighing.

Nishikage nodded "Its something others can't understand though."

"No one would ever understand what we went through." Atsuya said darkly. "I'm sick and tired of hearing 'I understand what you're going through' from those people. Only the people from our team, Inakuni Raimon and some other teams can understand our pain."

"Calm down, Atsuya. But I agree with you on that." Nosaka said as he looked outside.

'If only you're still alive, Hiura-kun...' Nosaka thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"It has been five years since you were declared dead. Six years since you went missing..." Kozoumaru said in a low voice as he gently caressed the tomb stone. "We had been living for six years filled with 'what ifs' and 'if onlys'. It still hurts Hiura. But some of us has to remain strong for the others. I can't forget how Michinari-senpai, Okuiri and the others took the news... It was so bad, Hiura... It was so bad... I've never seen someone cry like that before..."

Kozoumaru then looked up at the sky.

The weather was nice. Not too hot and the breeze was making it a bit more cooler.

"How are things up there? Things are going fine here, unless you count Asuto getting in trouble in class due to sleeping or thinking about soccer at times. The teachers are a bit lenient to us this week. It seems like they remember something's up." Kozoumaru said as he looked back at the tombstone "Why did you have to leave us so early? There are still some things you could've done you know... There are some things I wish I could've told you..."

"KOZOUMARU!!!" Asuto screamed as he ran towards the striker while carrying a basket.

Kozoumaru looked before smirking a bit. "You're all late."

"No we're not! You're just too early!" Asuto pouted.

"Fine fine, whatever makes you happy then." Kozoumaru chuckled as the others laughed at Asuto's reaction.

"That's mean!" Asuto whined before looking at the tombstone "Hiura! All of us are here today!" Asuto said happily as the others set up the small picnic they were going to have.

Mansaku gently placed a bouquet of flowers and smiled sadly. "Sorry that I wasn't able to visit you for a while. It has been very hectic due to our exams. Don't worry, I've been able to do well on them. Worry about Asuto more."

"What is this, pick on Asuto day?" Asuto pouted.

Mansaku chuckled before looking as Nosaka approached them.

"Carnations, huh? Its true... We all miss him." Nosaka said before sitting beside them. "I wonder what Hiura-kun is doing up there."

"Probably playing soccer!" Endou happily said from his spot.

"The question is, does soccer balls even exist there?" Kazemaru said, raising an eyebrow at Endou.

"Of course it does! Soccer exists everywhere!" Endou responded back.

Kazemaru only shrugged as a response before chuckling along with the others.

Asuto smiled a bit.

It has been a long time since everyone was smiling and laughing together like this.

Asuto wished, that time could just stop and they could remain like this forever.

Ichihoshi chuckled at the joke Aphrodi had said before looking down on his phone which started to vibrate.

He blinked.

Why was Froy calling him? Usually he'd be messaging him through a social app or something. Calling someone from overseas was very costly.

Knowing that his phone wasn't going to stop vibrating from the call, Ichihoshi excused himself and answered the call.

"Froy? Do you know how expensive it is to call me when you're at Russia?" Ichihoshi said as soon as he answered the phone.

"I'm at Japan." Froy said and there was a strong urgency in his voice that Ichihoshi immediately picked up

"Froy? What's wrong?" Ichihoshi asked.

"No time to explain. Tokyo General Hospital. Now. Bring Fubuki Shirou with you!" Froy said before disconnecting the call.

Ichihoshi shakily placed his phone on his pocket before looking at the older Fubuki.

"Froy is asking for us to go to the Tokyo General Hospital." Ichihoshi said to Fubuki, and it gained everyone's attention.

"Froy is here?" Asuto said.

"And why the hospital? Is he hurt?" Endou asked

"He didn't tell me anything. But he asked for me and Fubuki-san." Ichihoshi said.

"Ichihoshi. Ask my driver to bring you there. It'll be faster." Kidou said and Ichihoshi nodded as thanks before the two left.

"I wonder what that was about." Kazemaru said.

"Hopefully its nothing so bad." Aphrodi said, staring at Ichihoshi and Fubuki's retreating forms.

* * *

Froy was pacing for almost an hour in front of a room.

He had been waiting for his best friend and Fubuki and the two still hasn't arrived.

Looking at the door again, he worriedly stared at it at how the two would take the news.

"Froy!" Ichihoshi shouted as he ran towards the white haired male "Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Froy smiled and shook his head. "I'm not. I promise I'm fine."

"You look like you've been crying for hours though." Fubuki noted.

"Fubuki-san..." Froy said as he gave Fubuki a knowing look. He didn't even need to say anything...

Fubuki understood that look.

"Don't tell me.." Fubuki said softly.

"What? What's happening?" Ichihoshi asked, very confused.

"Hikaru... For years... I've been searching and giving Fubuki-san some update." Froy said as he gently held Ichihoshi's hands "You don't have to grieve over someone else's ashes."

"S-someone else's ashes...? Froy? What is happening?" Ichihoshi asked, voice trembling. His emotions were slowly going out of control.

Froy gave Ichihoshi a hug before leading him to the hospital room.

Ichihoshi let out a surprised and suffering gasp as he saw the only patient in it.

The used to be spiky hair was now very long, reaching until his waist and was very messy, the familiar face looked a bit older, but didn't look old enough to fit his current age. The patient looked very thin and very pale... But was breathing.

The patient was alive.

"I-I don't understand..." Ichihoshi said, staring at the patient in disbelief.

"I couldn't understand it myself at first when I found him." Froy said softly. "Apparently, Nii-san had placed him in a pod that was soon placed somewhere that was covered in ice. He was there for three years. The coldness had stopped, or delayed his aging... When they took him out there, they had began the experimenting... And it went on for two years until I found him three days ago." Froy said, gently holding the frail hand of the patient. "The only time his body was able to start aging again was when they took him out of the pod... That's why he looks so young... At first I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. But Fubuki-san and I never believed that he's dead and has been secretly searching for him. We never told anyone so we won't give false hope."

"Everyone has been through too much for six years... Finally... Finally... Things would be okay..." Fubuki said as he let out a sob

Ichihoshi took gentle and careful steps, as if he was careful that the person in front of him would disappear if he went to him just like that.

Was this a dream?

When was he going to wake up from it?

Gently touching the cold hand, Ichihoshi let out a choked sob.

It felt familiar.

The softness and gentleness felt very familiar.

"Hiura-kun..." Ichihoshi said as more tears ran down his cheeks, gently caressing the unconscious boy's face. "You're alive... You're alive... All this time..." Ichihoshi sobbed heavily this time.

Froy gently held Ichihoshi by the shoulders, but let the navy blue haired boy cry out his emotions. He then looked up and nodded at Fubuki, who went to Hiura and gently hugged the younger boy from the side, crying as well.

The only thing that was heard in the room was the sound of their sobs and the beeping of the machines.

"Hey... You two... We should tell the others." Froy said as he gently shook Ichihoshi who looked at him and nodded.

"I'd call Nosaka-san." Ichihoshi said as he tried to stop himself from crying, but his tears just won't stop flowing.

Taking out his phone and pressing the call button after seeing Nosaka's number, Ichihoshi waited until Nosaka answered the call.

"Ichihoshi-kun-" Nosaka started to say but was cut off by Ichihoshi.

"Tokyo General Hospital. Hiura-kun... They found Hiura-kun..." Ichihoshi said

"Hiura-kun...? That's impossible." Nosaka said, and he can feel his throat getting tight.

Everyone looked at the mention of Hiura's name.

"He's alive, Nosaka-san. Froy found him..." Ichihoshi sobbed again.

Tears slowly ran down Nosaka's face. "That's impossible, Ichihoshi-kun. Hiura-kun has been gone for 5 years now. His ashes was given to us! We even buried it!"

"What? What about Hiura?!" Asuto said loudly, getting confused about what was happening.

"Nosaka-san... He's here... I'm with him at the moment along with Froy and Fubuki-san." Ichihoshi said. "He's alive."

The truth slowly sunk in to Nosaka, who let out a sob before looking at his teammates. "Hiura-kun... Is alive..."

And on that day, Nosaka saw multiple emotions ran through everyone's eyes.

So much emotions Nosaka couldn't even name all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Nosaka had never ran so urgently in his life, ever.

He panted heavily as he reached the front desk of the hospital, before giving the nurse a desperate look.

Was she going to give him an answer?

Or was Ichihoshi hallucinating?

But he did hear someone crying at the background a while ago.

"Hi-" Nosaka started to say

"Is there a person with the name of Hiura Kirina admitted here?" Gouenji asked, and Nosaka can clearly see the same desperation that he had in Gouenji's eyes.

Everyone waited as the nurse typed on her computer.

Every second felt like years.

The nurse looked up and gave them a worried look.

"There's no Hiura Kirina... Is there...?" Endou asked softly

The nurse sighed. "There is."

Everyone's eyes widened.

So Ichihoshi was telling the truth?

"But his current status is still unknown if you're going to ask. Tests might still be on going. However, visitors are allowed." She said as gave them a small smile. "Room 215."

They all bowed as thanks before rushing to the said room.

The only thing that was repeating in their minds was Hiura's name.

Hiura...

They weren't dreaming right?

This wasn't a cruel dream that they were going to wake up from once they enter the hospital room?

Asuto suddenly stopped in front of the room, reluctant to open it.

What if someone else was named Hiura Kirina as well?

"Asuto..." Mansaku said

"I'm scared... What if it isn't him?" Asuto said softly

"There's only one way to find out Asuto-kun." Nosaka said and slowly opened the door.

They were greeted with a puffy-eyed Fubuki and Ichihoshi, who was crying so hardly a few minutes ago.

"Nosaka-san. Asuto-kun. Everyone." Ichihoshi said, smiling at them and a fresh wave of tears flowed down his cheeks.

The moment their eyes fell on the hospital bed, they felt like time completely stopped, especially for the members of Inakuni Raimon.

That is until Asuto and Mansaku let out a sob and went to Hiura, with Asuto gently touching Hiura's cheeks before burying his face on Hiura's shoulder.

"Then who's ashes have we been grieving over?!" Haizaki said angrily, but in reality, he was overwhelmed with the emotions he was currently feeling.

"For five years... We've been grieving over someone's ashes and Hiura was alive all this time?!" Hiroto said as he desperately tried to wipe off his tears

"No one would think he's alive though. He's been kept in a pod that soon covered in ice, which delayed his aging process. He was in there for 3 years. And for two years until three days ago, he was Orion's test subject..." Froy said as he gently looked at the team in front of him.

"Test subject...?" Endou said, eyes wide in disbelief

"Basically, both sides were going through something very painful. You guys and Hiura. But now its over. You have him and he has you." Froy said before smiling at him

Goujin went to him and hugged him tightly "I don't know how to thank you... But really... Everyone is thankful for this."

Froy smiled a bit. "You're welcome. But you should thank Fubuki-san as well."

"Aniki?" Atsuya said in confusion

"He knew about my plans in looking for Hiura-kun. We both believed that he's still alive. And I kept him updated." Froy responded

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sakanoue asked.

"Because he didn't want to give us false hope." Nosaka said as he stared at Fubuki "Things would become more painful if that happens."

Fubuki nodded "That's why I secretly kept in touch with Froy about the matter."

Asuto smiled at them "Thank you... Froy... Fubuki-san..." Asuto said.

"O-oi...." Kozoumaru said as he pointed at Hiura.

Everyone teared up as they looked at the amethyst eyes they thought they'd never see again.

"Everyone..." Hiura rasped out. His eyes held this tired look, but it also contained happiness in it.

"Hiura..." Asuto choked out before hugging him tightly "HIURA!! HIURA!!!"

Hiura smiled softly and leaned on Asuto's hug "Asuto..."

With that word... With that simple mention of his name from Hiura's mouth, Asuto cried harder.

Hiura slowly looked at Mansaku and the rest of Inakuni Raimon and Inazuma Japan before giving them a tired smile

"Don't do that again!" Mansaku said as he started to cry and hugged Hiura from the other side.

Hiura only smiled.

He vaguely had memories of Orion using him as a lab rat, but he had no idea what he really went through and how many years it has been. And Hiura still had no idea what the others went through.

Leaning on Asuto and Mansaku, Hiura let his exhaustion take over.

He knew that he could fall asleep without the fear of the scientists injecting so much stuff to him that'll bring him intense pain or make him hallucinate.

Everything felt right.

Peaceful.

Protected.

Asuto looked when he felt Hiura relax on his arms, and found him sleeping on his arms. Looking at Mansaku, they gave each other a small nod before lying down on the bed, sandwich-ing Hiura on the middle.

"Eh? Don't tell me!" Goujin said

Mansaku and Asuto only grinned as a response before they managed to make the three of them comfortable on the hospital bed.

Hiura moved a bit in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Mansaku while Asuto pouted.

"Guess he chose me today." Mansaku teased

Norika teared up when she saw it "I've never thought I'd see this again." Norika said as he wiped off her tears

Michinari smiled as he took a photo of the scene in front of him.

"Hiura's hair is really long though." Asuto said as he ran his fingers on Hiura's hair before wincing.

"Asuto-kun?" Tatsuya said, confused about his reaction

"Hiura would have a fit once he finds out how dry his hair is." Asuto said as he tried to remove some of the tangles on the now long icy-blue locks "And how unkept his hair is. You'd finally experience how Hiura rambles and lectures people."

A sad smile appeared on everyone's faces.

"One day, he'd be strong enough to play soccer with us again." Endou said.

"But for now, we should focus on having him get better." Kazemaru said.

"Slowly... All of us would recover. But it'll be a long journey for all of us." Aphrodi said.

"But all of us would heal." Nosaka said, smiling at Hiura who was asleep.

Haizaki only looked at them before looking back at Hiura before brushing off his hair from his face. "Welcome back."


	5. Chapter 5

Mansaku groaned as he woke up, feeling his back a bit stiff and painful from lying down on one side for a long time.

What had he been doing again last night?

They went to Hiura's grave, had a small picnic. Then Nosaka received a call from Ichihoshi and they went to Tokyo General Hospital and saw Hiura...

Mansaku's eyes snapped open.

Was it all a dream?

Looking around, Mansaku realized he was in a hospital room. And the annoying beeping sounds finally registered in his mind.

A small whimper caught his attention and saw Hiura shivering a bit due to the cold, with Asuto hoarding all of the blankets.

Mansaku smiled softly and fixed the blanket for Asuto and Hiura before gently caressing Hiura's cheek, being careful not to wake up Hiura.

Asuto moved in his sleep before using Hiura as his human pillow, wrapping his arms around the midfielder's body.

"Ah. Mansaku! You're awake!" Norika said as she entered the room. "You guys were so deeply asleep none of us had the heart to wake you up! Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon...?" Mansaku said in confusion before looking at his eleven band. "1:30 PM?! Norika! You know I have a class that started an hour ago!"

"All of us are excused from our classes for two weeks as long as we do our homeworks. Our headmaster was informed about the situation." Norika said "And Natsumi-san said about us needing to spend some time with Hiura."

Mansaku smiled "I guess everyone would prefer it this way."

"Hiroto-kun and Natsumi-san are really kind." Norika said and smiled at Mansaku "They paid in advance on Hiura-kun's therapy."

"Hiroto did...?" Mansaku asked. He wasn't surprised Natsumi would do it. But Hiroto? Then he remembered...

Hiroto offered the same thing for Ichihoshi 6 years ago. And Hiura is no different.

"But how will Hiura be able to repay him?" Mansaku asked.

Norika shook her head. "Hiroto-kun wanted to give it without expecting anything in return except Hiura-kun recovering. They already paid in full for his two year therapy. Kidou-san said he'd pay for Hiura-kun's medical expenses during his stay at the hospital. Mansaku, I know its expensive... But I have a feeling they're doing it because of the relief at the fact Hiura-kun is alive. For now, let them do it. But if they go overboard, that's when we'll step in to stop them. If this is the way they see on how they can help, then let them be."

Mansaku sighed before nodding. Norika had a point. Everyone in Inazuma Japan had their own ways on how they can help and stopping them would be unfair.

Unlike him and Asuto, some of them can't provide the emotional comfort that he and Asuto could provide.

"The doctor said he's dehydrated and malnourished." Gouenji said as he came in with a basket of fruits, with a smiling Nosaka who brought a whole watermelon along with him. "Papa said this is the best option on what to feed him. Soup is optional, but nothing solid for a month." Gouenji said as he ignored the happy look on Nosaka's face when Nishikage brought in two more watermelons.

"If he's doing well and at least got his weight back, he'd be free to leave. But he'd need a wheelchair to move around." Nosaka said as he went to Hiura and kissed him by the forehead.

"Who would he stay with though?" Norika asked.

"Mansaku-kun and Nishikage's room is big enough to put another bed without affecting the space too much." Nosaka said as he looked at them "We have been looking around the rooms last night. Hiroto-kun and Haizaki-kun's room are just like Nishikage and Mansaku-kun's... However, I don't want Hiura-kun waking up due to them arguing about something."

Nishikage blinked. What was Nosaka up to this time?

"Also, with the help of Natsumi, Hiura would be enrolled as a freshman in Raimon University! And he would be taking all of his classes with some of us in it." Endou grinned. "We'd be teaching him the things he missed and stuff!"

"I'd prefer if Nosaka, Kidou and Mizukamiya would be doing that part instead of you Endou." Kazemaru said as he entered the room. "Your notes are a mess and no one can even understand it."

Endou whined as everyone laughed.

"Well, they won't have any problems with that!" Norika grinned "Hiura is always part of the top five overall in our year."

"So smart..." Endou said in awe

"Maybe because he actually studies and doesn't think of soccer every minute of the day?" Kazemaru said

Endou pouted at that.

* * *

  
Hiura was still asleep by the time the others visited with all sorts of fruits and newly bought clothes for him.

"He's asleep?" Sakanoue said as he placed the light blue jacket on the pile of clothes on the chair.

"The doctor injected a medicine to get rid of the chemicals in his body. He said it'll keep him asleep most of the day." Kidou said as he went through Hiura's medical file. "Nothing seems odd except for the condition of not being able to walk for nearly six years. This will be a rough therapy for him at the start."

"What matters most right now is Hiura's finally out of that hellhole. What he needs right now is love and care. We still don't know how much damage Orion had caused him... Emotionally and mentally." Gouenji sighed

Mansaku looked at them while he was sitting next to Hiura's bed and playing with the blue locks "Let's not talk about heavy stuff here."

"Mansaku is right. Its rare for us to be together... And now... As a complete team. With Hiura." Endou smiled as he placed a soccer ball on the table next to Hiura's bed.

"Captain...?" Endou suddenly heard before looking at Hiura.

"Hey. You're finally awake. Are you hungry?" Endou grinned at Hiura

Hiura shook his head, much to everyone's dismay. He did, however, wanted to sit up.

With the help of Endou and Mansaku, they got Hiura to a sitting position while leaning on the pillows.

"I thought... I was dreaming when I saw all of you." Hiura said softly, looking at everyone. "All of you changed so much..."

Mansaku gently held Hiura's hand "Hiura... It has been nearly six years since you disappeared. Five years since we were told that you were dead."

"....what...?" Hiura said, looking at Mansaku in shock.

People had told his family that he was dead? Just how much pain did they all went through?

"But things will be okay now. No one would hurt you ever again. And we all know that you're alive. So all of us are at the path of healing. It will take some time, but we are all healing." Mansaku smiled.

Hiura softly returned the smile before looking at the others. "Last night, I heard Kozoumaru say 'Welcome back'..." Hiura said before smiling brightly "I'm home..."

Their eyes widened before tearing up.

Ichihoshi and Fubuki gently hugged him

"Stop making us cry...!" Ichihoshi whined

Hiura chuckled.

It was the melodious sound that all of them missed so terribly.

A frown then appeared on Hiura's face when he felt Fubuki running his fingers on his blue locks.

Touching his own hair, Hiura felt how dry and tangled it was.

"Uh oh..." Asuto said as he tried to sneak out of the room.

Even Mansaku got out of his seat beside Hiura's bed.

"...what's wrong, Hiura-kun?" Ichihoshi asked

"My hair." Hiura said, an unreadable look on his face

"What's up with it?" Endou asked before looking at the Inakuni Raimon who had panicked look on their faces

"'What's up with it?'. WHAT'S UP WITH IT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIX DRY AND FRIZZY HAIR?! NOT TO MENTION HOW LONG MY HAIR IS CURRENTLY?! IT'LL TAKE A FEW WEEKS WORTH OF SHAMPOOING AND CONDITIONING IT TO FIX IT BACK TO HOW I LIKE IT WITHOUT USING THOSE TREATMENTS THAT CAN POTENTIALLY MAKE IT WORST!" Hiura ranted

"And now, gentlemen, you are now witnessing a side of Hiura only Inakuni Raimon knew." Goujin said, feeling sorry for Endou who is getting the blunt of it

"MANSAKU!" Hiura suddenly said, making the poor defender jump in shock "I NEED SOME SCISSORS!"

"Don't tell me you're going to cut your hair!" Mansaku said

Hiura glared at Mansaku, irritation evident in the purple orbs "And what the hell am I going to do with those scissors? Gouge someone's eye out?"

Everyone's (except Inakuni Raimon who just shuddered) jaws dropped at what Hiura had said. They had never heard him talk that way to anyone.

"I'd cut you hair." Mansaku said, trying to calm the blue haired boy down. 

Hiura gave him a critical look before nodding. "As long as you don't mess with my bangs or I swear I'd mess with yours."


End file.
